This invention relates to new and useful improvements in cartons housing cylindrical articles such as cans. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel combination for facilitating the removal of cylindrical articles from cartons housing same.
It is currently common practice to pack cylindrical articles such as cans of beer, soft drinks and the like in six-sided cartons. Of these cartons, the most popular cartons are the six-can or twelve-can packs. The packs normally provide a durable housing for the cans but, in so doing, often render accessibility difficult. Consequently, certain of the carton manufacturers provide a tabbed lower section that can be ripped open to permit easier removal of the cans. Although the intent of carton designers in these instances is to allow removal of the cans from the carton one at a time, it is not unusual and, in fact, quite common to find that the removal of one can is followed by the undesired rolling out of several other cans as well. It only takes a few of these mishaps coupled with the accompanying inconvenience of having to pick up dropped cans to turn the carton upwards so that the opening is on the top side of the carton. Now, while storing the carton in this position avoids the can-dropping problem, it often reintroduces an accessibility problem, particularly where the carton is stored in a crowded refrigerator that offers little removal space for access thereto from the top.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide a novel combination which facilitates the removal of cylindrical articles from cartons.
Another method of the invention is to provide a novel combination which permits the removal of cylindrical articles such as cans from a carton housing same, one at a time, without the danger of other articles in the carton falling out.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel combination which allows the carton to remain stored in a refrigerator until all of the articles in the pack are removed without the necessity of orienting the carton in the refrigerator so that the opening is on the top.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel combination which enables the removal of cylindrical articles from a carton without actually reaching into the carton.